Cakes And Coffees
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: A young boss meet Frozen Cafe's new waiter/barista,Krisstoff. Their first meetings are the most... horrible first impression in the damn world. Constantly bickering everytime the laid their eyes on each other,will there any chance for love-'Stop it Anna,what re you even doing?And who the hell would ever fell in love with this bastard' 'Well,you,obviously' 'NEVER' A HansOff Story


**TITLE: Cakes And Coffees**

**BY: MattieMicBrownWilliams**

**SUMMARY: A young boss meet Frozen Cafe's new waiter/ barista, Krisstoff. Their first meetings are the most... horrible first impression in the damn world. Constantly bickering everytime the laid their eyes on each other, will there any chance for love-'Stop it Anna, what re you even doing? And who the hell would ever fell in love with this bastard?!' 'Well, you, obviously' 'NEVER!'**

**PAIRING: Hans/Krisstoff or HandOff (pfft)**

**RATING: M**

**GENRE: Romance/Humour**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, duhhh**

**WARNINGS: Bad grammars (as usual),Bad Attempt Lime Scene, Lame Ending**

**A/N: For Orangutan33. There Sensei. Just as you request. I still love HansOff though.**

* * *

Hans entered the quiet cafe; his steps were graceful and soundless. The bell ring as he pushed the door open. He walks towards the corner side of the cafe which was facing the growing garden. All formality dropped to the ground when he slump tiredly on the comfortable chair. He ruffles his auburn hair in a messy manner and another hand loosens his tie. A white hair woman stood beside him, a cup of steaming black coffee and a slice of cake on the brown tray she was holding.

"Having a hard day again?"

He let out a heavy sigh he didn't realize he was holding. "Yes, Elsa. Unfortunately or not, the Weselton Company raises a new problem, again. Thank god my brother was there at that time." Suddenly a voice shouted from the barista counter. "That's because you're a damn bastard who are just too weak to handle small matter!" Hans' green orbs darted towards the big mouthed man. "What did you say lousy brat?!" He shot back.

The blond barista laugh loudly, a smirk on his face as he reply. "Good, and now you're also deft. I said-" "You can shut up now Kriss. I'm sorry Hans!" A strawberry- blonde woman covers Krisstoff mouth with her hands. Hans raise his left hand and smile, "No harm done Anna. It's the clumsy waiter's fault after all." He turns back, ignoring the insult thrown to him and the two's bickering. Elsa beside him just shakes her head.

"Don't mind him, Hans. You know he didn't mean anything he just said. You also knew how guilty he was after spilling the coffee on your 'expensive' suit, and you just brush away his apologise with an insult." The man raises his eyebrow. "Whatever. What's wrong with him anyway? He seems a little... too feisty today." He takes a sip from the hot beverage before his eyes open widely in amuse. "Wow, this is good." Elsa chuckle, "Sven had been sick for this past two days. He had to be sent to vet hospital and quarantine there since yesterday. That's why I decided to place Krisstoff at barista counter today or else he will pick a fight with every customer here. Not that I'm complaining though, the barista part I mean, he made a rather delicious beverage when he was either sad or angry.

Hans doesn't seem to be quite happy with this news but he continues to gulp down his coffee anyway. After finishing half of the cup, he reaches toward the small spoon before scooping a small piece of the cake. True to the cake's image, Han almost groan when the cake melted in his mouth. He took another piece, larger portion this time, and shoved it in his mouth eagerly, his shoulder slump down in pleasure as he savour the sweet treat. "Is this Anna's new recipe?"

"No. It's also looks like Krisstoff also baked and cooked when he was depressed." Elsa was trying to hold his laughter when the handsome man almost splutters out his sweets. The bell ringing again and a pair of old couple walk in, holding each other arms. "Oh look, customers. Enjoy your cakes, Hans."

Hans only stare at the half eaten cake and half empty coffee cup, his expression unreadable.

* * *

It's already past 12 a.m. and it's dark. He aware of that and he don't care. Hans just want to take a stroll around the park and furthermore, something just forces him to leave his soft bed and went out in the middle of the night. But somehow he didn't actually care.

He let his legs bring him wherever they want. After walking half of the park which is pretty large, he heard a muffle sobs. Shivers running down his spine almost immediately but he was also curious. Focusing on the noises he realizes that it was a cry. _Someone crying. A women? No, a man._ The cries were also heart breaking that Hans felt his chest tighten.

Something forces him to go towards the sobs and he did. Walking a few steps ahead he saw a figure on the wooden white bench. His shoulder shaking as he cried. Hans stare at the too familiar figure and blurted out spontaneously.

"Clumsy waiter?" Shocked with his own voice, the young boss covers his mouth immediately. The figure heard this, he stop shaking abruptly and looking up from his palms, and that moment Hans almost losses his breath.

Krisstoff's cheeks were red as tears flowing down. His brown orbs were glassy and a tad bit red from crying. The light from the lamppost reflect the tears to shine like some rare diamonds. Hans would continue to admire the glittering brown eyes if not for Krisstoff himself who speak.

"Arrogant bastard? What are you doing here?" Hans clears his throat as he remove his gaze and looks everywhere but the shorter blond in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he looks at the blond."What are **you** doing here?"

"I-"He was going to fight back if he did not remember his main reason for coming to the park. Fat tears suddenly fell rapidly as he fall back on the bench. Hans who was already panicked with the sudden act getting more panic as the sobs getting louder. He abruptly reaches for the blond and hugs him. Time seems to stop for a moment as he finally become aware of his sudden action. "Er... I-" He was going to pull back his arms but when Krisstoff hide his face on his shoulder, his hold tighten. "T-They said he was n-not going to make it and th-there's nothing they could do anymore. And-and I don't know anymore. He's the only one I g-got in this world." He continues to wail on Hans shoulder and the auburn hair man doesn't have any heart to shove him away. He keeps on rubbing the man's back, hoping to bring some peace to him.

After a few minutes in that position, Krisstoff gently backed away. His eyes not looking at Hans'. " You okay?" Hans ask softly. The blond hunch his shoulder and that seems to break Hans' heart a little. "Yeah... Thanks... Sorry." He stands to walk away but was stop by the other when he grab his hand.

"Let me drive you back."

* * *

The journey to Krisstoff place which was the same apartment the Arendale siblings had rent was quiet. But it was comfortable one. Once in a while, Hans would steal a glance at Krisstoff beside him, which was often. The man only look down, staring at his hands.

Hans know how precious the black mouth cur breed to the blond since it had been with him since... well forever. To be honest, he too took a great liking towards the playful but smart dong.

They arrive in front of the apartment 15 minutes after. Krisstoff mumble thanks and was going to open the door if not for Hans holding his hand for the second time. "Don't worry clum- Krisstoff. Everything's are going to be okay." He was silence for a few moments before replying with a warm smile."Thank you... Hans." He gets out and closes the door. Waving at him before walking away, not turning back.

Hans who was still stun from the smile shakes his head. He felt his cheeks warming. Rubbing his face with his calloused hands, he reaches for his cell phone. Searching for a certain caller ID, he pushes the green button after founding it. The person answers after the second rings.

"Hello, Restor, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

The next day, when he opens the cafe's door, he was engulf in a bear hug. Dumbfounded for a few seconds, he looks down to see a blond mop. Krisstoff push away slowly, his eyes were glassy with a tint of tears at the corner of his eyes. But Hans doubt it was because of sadness since there's a large smile on the male's face.

"You're correct Hans! Sven are getting better! They said it was a miracle and he are going to recover fully in a few days. " He said with an uncontrolled excitement and the happy feeling alone draw a small smile on his own face. They suddenly realize that they being stare at by the customers and Elsa and Anna. But somehow, the women had a pink blush on their cheeks and Anna was holding a camera, rapidly pushing the button.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry..." The blond waiter shift in discomfort. "No, it's okay." That seems to snap something in Krisstoff as he suddenly look at him and grab his hand firmly before dragging him towards his favourite spot. He pushes Hans down gently and gives a wait here sign. The young boss look confuse as Krisstoff came back as quickly as he gone. He brings a brown try with him.

Hans almost drool at the sight of a petite soft pink square cake. The topping was decorated with a bunch of fresh raspberry and the cake was half covered with lemon slices. He looks at Krisstoff who gave him an encouraging look. Instantly he grabs the spoon and took a mouthful piece. He froze suddenly as bangs covering his eyes making Krisstoff worry and meaning to ask what's wrong when Hans trembling noticeably. He looks up and Krisstoff was surprise how bright the face was. "This is so... No words can be the most appropriate to describe this cake's taste. Thank you, Krisstoff."

"It's nothing compare to what you had done to me yesterday. Thank you for comforting me, Hans." He smiles what Anna had called a killer smile. Hans didn't believe it at first of course but not until he had witness it himself yesterday.

The bell ring again and Krisstoff send him an apologetic smile before walking towards the new customers. Hans was a little disappointed but he got this delicious cake as a company, not that it will stay long enough though.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AND TEN MOTHS LATER**

Krisstoff whisk the mix as he hum in delight. Done whisking he pour the mix in a small square pan. He put the mixture in the stove and taming it to 20 minutes. He was in the middle of preparing the raspberry cream when a pair of big arms hugging his slender waist. He let out a small squeal. "Hans, you startled me."

Hans rub his pointy nose on his lover's pale neck earning a small laugh. He in hale the sweet scent. "Hans, stop it, its tickling." Ignoring the blond plead he continue to rub his nose before stopped. "What's wrong? You suddenly stop- Ah!" He moans in surprise when the auburn haired male bites his neck. Not too hard to draw bloods but hard enough to leave some mark. He turns around a hug his arms around Hans' neck and they kissed passionately.

Hans carry him and place him on the counter and they continue to kiss. A wet noise as they devour each other mouth. Without separating, Hans buckled up Krisstoff belt and unzip his jeans. Taking out the half hard cock, he gently caresses the shaft. A thin string of saliva followed when they part away, stop at nothing, Hans bite again his lover's sweet neck. The blond cover his mouth to prevent his moans spilled out. "Don't hide your moan, Kriss. I want to hear it." Krisstoff only shake his head, being stubborn.

Hans scowl a little but then smirk evilly. " Fine then, I'll leave you here." Krisstoff open his mouth to complain but instead moaning loudly when Hans suddenly grab his cock tightly."AHH! H-Hans.. y-you tricked m-me..." The auburn male chuckle "Of course honey. I want to hear your sweet voices." He then taking fully the dripping cock. Krisstoff grab a fistful of the auburn hair as he grunt and moan. "Ahhn, Hans-"

He bobbed his head upward and downward and swirl his talented tongue around. His other hands playing with the balls. "Hans, I- I love you. Cum-cumming. Hans- I'm cumming, AHH." Krisstoff seeds shot directly in his lover's mouth. Gasping tiredly, the blond caress Hans cheek, "You shallow it..."

"Of course. It's my favourite drink." He licks his lips and kiss the blond male. Suddenly a loud ringing waked both male from their activities. "The cake! The cake! Hans the cake!" Krisstoff squeal in panic. "I got it! I got it! Ouch!" Hans pull away from the hot pan since he forgot to wear a kitchen glove.

"Hans!"

Sven only shake his head as he studies his old and new owner attic. But he's not complaining since he knew that his new owner would always by his old master and at the same time best friend's side. All he ever wanted was Krisstoff happiness. He then ran towards them and barked loudly, adding more noises.

* * *

**A/N: HAH! I'M DONE SENSEI! YOU TOTALLY DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO DONE THIS TODAY DIDN'T YOU? MUAHAHAHAHA! AND THERE, M.**

**So whatever, I hope you enjoy this HansOff (pfft-) story as much as I do. And sorry for the suck-ish lime scene and lame ending.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
